Son of Vader
by JediMara77
Summary: Darth Vader confronts Mara Jade before her mission to Jabba's Palace.


**Title:** Son of Vader  
**Author:** JediMara77  
**Characters:** Mara Jade, Darth Vader  
**Timeframe:** just prior to _Return of the Jedi_  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Thanks:** To Tim and George for everything. I am not worthy.  
**Summary:** Darth Vader confronts Mara Jade before her mission to Jabba's Palace.

_"Who is this son of Vader you're expecting to show up and help us?"  
There was a brief silence. "The son of Vader is already with you," the Noghri said, sounding puzzled. "You serve him, as do we."  
Mara stared at him through the darkness...and suddenly her heart seemed to freeze in her chest. "You mean..._Skywalker?"  
_"You did not know?"  
Mara turned away from him, staring down at the sleeping form no more than a meter away from her feet, a horrible numbness flooding through her. Suddenly, finally, after all these years, the last elusive piece had fallen into place. The Emperor didn't want her to kill Skywalker for his own sake. It was, instead, one final act of vengeance against his father.  
__**-**_**The Last Command**_**, Timothy Zahn**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

* * *

.

.

.

"Emperor's Hand."

The voice was loud and booming, and Mara Jade jumped ever so slightly before she could stop herself. As she came to a rest, she took a deep, steadying breath, forcing herself to be calm and impassive.

Mara turned to stare at Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, standing confidently in the entrance to her quarters. Briefly, she wondered why he of all people had sought her out in her private sanctuary in the Imperial Palace.

"Lord Vader," she nodded deferentially. Although she did not serve Vader, she knew that it was in her best interest to stay in his good graces...although it was usually a futile gesture on both of their parts.

"I must speak with you," he said, answering her unspoken question.

Purposefully, Mara flung her satchel over her shoulder. "Of course, Lord Vader, but I'm afraid I have pressing matters to attend to."

"I am aware."

"Oh?" Mara raised her eyebrow, refusing to let Vader trick her into revealing her mission.

He strode into the room, the door hissing shut behind him. "You have been ordered to kill the Rebel, Luke Skywalker."

Mara had to call on all of her training in order to hide her surprise at Vader's knowledge of her mission. She set her jaw, still refusing to speak.

"You will fail."

A flash of anger grew in Mara's gut and she had to remind herself that she was facing the Dark Lord of the Sith, who could kill her with a single thought. Again she struggled to appear calm, but when she spoke, her voice betrayed her true feelings. "I never fail, Lord Vader," she growled.

"You have not failed _yet_," he agreed, "but you will. You cannot kill Skywalker. He is too powerful...much more powerful than you realize."

Mara shook her head, refusing to let herself be goaded into another argument with him. "I appreciate your concern, Lord Vader, but I will _not_ fail. The Emperor has appointed me this task, and I will accomplish it, as I always do. Now, if you will excuse me."

She quickly moved towards the door but found her path blocked by imposing blackness; Vader's Sith reflexes were much too fast for her. In an instant, her satchel was ripped from her shoulder and she was flung back towards the center of the room, landing in a crouch. She took steadying breaths as she rose to face the Dark Lord again.

"Do not presume to leave before I am done speaking with you, Emperor's Hand," he snarled.

Mara's chest puffed as she grew incensed at Vader's presumptions, but she could not find her voice to speak. The Dark Lord stepped closer to her and placed a leather-clad finger on her cheek. She pulled away violently, desperately trying to hide her seething anger.

"You will fail in this mission...but it is of no importance. I will succeed and bring Skywalker before the Emperor, and then everything will change." He paused for a moment, and Mara could almost see the intensity that lay beneath his helmeted eyes. "You may want to rethink your loyalties," he continued, his words forming a temptation that Mara could not comprehend. "The Emperor may not survive his meeting with this boy...but there will always be a use for you, Mara Jade."

Mara's green eyes flashed at his use of her real name—he had no right! Her fingernails dug into her palms as her fists clenched in rage. "I don't think so," Mara scoffed, doing her best to hide her incredulity. Many had tried to destroy her Master, and all had failed. Skywalker would be no different, and she would see to that by killing him herself. "I have been sent to kill him, and I will do so."

For a moment, Mara could sense a sort of gloating in the Dark Lord of the Sith. "He has not told you..." he rumbled.

Mara narrowed her eyes at him, a cold feeling settling in the pit of her stomach. She felt the urge to flee, but she stood firmly in place, her feet refusing to budge. "Told me what?" she countered, struggling to maintain her aura of control.

For a moment, the only sound in the room came from Vader's iconic breathing. Then he spoke again, his deep voice taunting her. "He has not told you _why_ you are being sent to kill this boy."

Mara lifted up her chin in defiance. "I merely do as I am commanded. It is not my place to question his orders."

Vader crossed his arms over his chest, mocking Mara's boldness. "Perhaps you should, Emperor's Hand."

Mara could not believe what she was hearing—Vader was advising her to question her Master's motives! She could not comprehend why he was speaking to her this way, as if he were sharing a deep confidence. They did not like each other, and it was no secret between them.

But suddenly, it hit her, like a bolt of lightning. As she slowly came to understand Vader's intentions, she found herself recoiling away from the dark figure in front of her. She backed into the wall and took several steadying breaths, shielding her thoughts as her Master had taught her. She knew that Vader had tried to turn Skywalker at Bespin, but could not believe that he would have the gall to confirm that fact to the Emperor's Hand.

"You...you think that Skywalker can overthrow our Master? With _you_?" She could not keep the disgust and disbelief out of her voice.

"The Emperor has foreseen it," he stated plainly.

Mara's words trembled in her throat. "You're talking treason, Lord Vader," she accused. She knew that she was treading on rocky ground, but this revelation was far more important than her own welfare. She prepared herself to reach out to her Master, to warn him of the impending danger.

Vader stepped closer, his presence looming menacingly over her, but he did not respond.

Taking a deep breath, Mara struggled to regain her poise. Her hand reached down to her lightsaber, wanting to show that her accusation was deadly serious, even though she knew that he could cut her down before she would even have a chance to draw the weapon. "You know that I must tell him," she said, her voice clear and even. She was unwilling to let Vader affect her so...but he _had_, and he _knew_ it.

Vader laughed at her threat—he _laughed_!—and Mara had to flinch away from the sound. "You think he does not know?" he jeered. "Why do you think he has sent you to kill Skywalker?"

"I thought...I thought you said that I would fail in my mission?" Her voice was tentative, trying to hide her confusion.

"You will, and the Emperor knows it."

"So you assert...but if that is so, why send me there in the first place? Why does our Master not just kill Skywalker himself?"

Vader shook his head. "Because he does not want the boy dead. He has ordered Skywalker's assassination to make a point."

Mara stared blankly at Vader, still not understanding. "To me," Vader clarified, his voice slow and goading.

Mara refused to believe that the Emperor would send her on a mission that he knew she would be unable to accomplish. He had faith in her abilities; she had never failed him, and she had no intentions of doing so. _Ever._

But she could not stop herself from taking Vader's bait. "Why should _you_ care if Skywalker is killed or not?" she spat.

They stared at each other, both refusing to move or speak, but Mara remained quiet, waiting for Vader's answer. Instead, he abruptly turned to leave, his dark cloak billowing behind him and his breath rasping in the air.

Mara stepped forward, her desire to know the answer getting the best of her. "Vader!" she screamed.

As the word left her mouth she immediately tensed, knowing that she had just made a huge mistake. Vader's hand grasped his lightsaber and she began to feel an invisible vice clamp down around her neck. Mara found herself held up against the wall and she gasped for breath, fighting to remain calm until the storm passed. This had happened many times—Vader often lost control around her, but he always managed to regain his composure.

But the seconds passed and he did not ease up in his attack, and Mara wondered if this time she had gone too far…

"_Lord_ Vader," she croaked, "please..." Her eyes grew wide, stars appearing in her vision as she began to black out. She clawed at her neck, trying desperately to pull much-needed air into her lungs…and just as quickly as it began, it was over, and she could breathe again. Mara keeled over as her chest heaved, coughing furiously. She rubbed her throat with shaking fingers as her eyes locked on to the Dark Lord's hand. It slowly left his weapon, clenching into a fist.

Before he could rush away, she tried again. "_Please_, Lord Vader...why is Skywalker so important?" She didn't know why…but she _had_ to know.

Vader turned his head ever so slightly, the outline of his mask reflecting the room's dim light. Mara could only imagine the expression captured on his face. He stayed in that position for long seconds, and if she could have seen his eyes, Mara wondered if they would have appeared wistful.

And then, through the Force, Mara gained a flash of emotion unlike anything she'd ever before felt from the Dark Lord. It was similar to the sentiment she received from the Emperor whenever she succeeded in one of his many tasks, but at the same time it was very different. This was a stronger emotion—_much_ stronger.

For some reason Mara could not comprehend…Vader was _proud_ of this boy.

As quickly as it flared into existence, the peculiar emotion was extinguished, and all that emanated from the Dark Lord of the Sith was his usual air of anger and indifference. With a flick of his wrist, he turned away from her to stride out the door, his cloak once again billowing in his wake.

Before leaving her presence, he rumbled his answer. "You will see."


End file.
